Warmth
by sacrifar-kun
Summary: Kau ingin selalu bersamanya namun tak mungkin dengan statusmu kini yang merupakan seorang manusia. Hanya ada satu cara: menjadi vampire dan meninggalkan kehangatan. Dulu kau berpikir itu bukanlah masalah krusial. Bersamanya adalah sebuah prioritas utama yang tak mungkin berbuah sesal. Kini ketika kehangatan itu telah pergi seutuhnya, masih tegakkah pendirian itu, Bella? / AT


**_Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't earn any material profit from it._**

.

.

.

Angin musim semi telah tiba, menyapa beberapa jenis bunga yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjang. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada udara dingin yang mengekang. Persiapkan ragamu menuju masa dengan warna-warni kembang menyambut pandang.

Kau mendudukkan diri di antara rerumputan yang bergerak mendayu. Pohon oak yang berada tepat di samping melindungimu dari sinar ultraviolet yang mengganggu. Kau memejamkan matamu, menikmati hembusan bayu yang menerbangkan helai demi helai rambut coklatmu.

Pikirmu melayang menuju sebuah masa. Dahulu; ketika kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Menatap paras dingin dan iris madu miliknya untuk yang perdana. Dia; yang kini menjadi penguasa hatimu seutuhnya. Tak pernah ada orang lain yang singgah, kecuali dirinya—dan si pria serigala.

Masih terekam erat bagaimana inginnya kau menjadi bagian dari mereka. Bertransformasi menjadi makhluk yang dianggap banyak orang hanyalah sebuah mitos belaka. Makhluk tanpa darah namun menghisap darah entitas bernyawa.

Ia mencintaimu, kau pun sangat mencintainya. Kau ingin selalu bersama dengannya namun tak mungkin dengan statusmu kini yang merupakan seorang manusia. Menjadi _immortal_ sepertinya adalah satu-satunya cara. Walau resikonya tak bisa dibilang mudah—

—meninggalkan kehangatan yang menyelimutimu delapan belas tahun lamanya.

Dulu kau berpikir itu bukanlah masalah krusial. Bersamanya adalah sebuah prioritas utama yang tak mungkin berbuah sesal. Kini ketika kehangatan itu telah pergi seutuhnya, masih tegakkah pendirian itu, Bella?

* * *

_**Warmth**_

_**Romance**_

_**T**_

_**Canon, Alternate Timeline, typo(s), first fic on Twilight Fandom.**_

_**Bella Cullen, Edward Cullen, & Renesmee Cullen.**_

* * *

Waktu yang semakin berlalu menyebabkan mentari bergeser beberapa derajat dari tempatnya semula. Cahayanya menerobos celah dedaunan, menerpa kulit telanjang seorang wanita berdarah Amerika. Jika saja ini dua tahun yang lalu, pasti akan terasa hangat di bagian sana. Sekali lagi jika dan hanya jika terjadi dua tahun sebelum semuanya seperti ini. Sebelum darah dalam tubuhnya membeku dan berganti menjadi kumpulan es. Sebelum Edward menyuntikkan _venom_ ke salah satu organ vitalnya.

Sebelum keinginannya menjadi seorang _vampire_ terkabul.

Ia menarik napas panjang kemudian melepaskannya dalam satu hembusan. Kepulan uap yang terlihat menandakan udara masih cukup dingin walau musim telah berganti. Mengingat kejadian masa lalu dan berandai jika ia memilih jalan selain yang ia tuju sekarang membuat kepala Bella berdenyut cepat. Dari setiap detik yang telah berlalu, mengapa harus sekarang pemikiran itu melintas di otaknya?

Kenapa baru sekarang rindu akan kehangatan timbul merajai hati kecilnya?

Tak dapat dipungkiri, Bella benar-benar merindukan bagaimana rasa hangat itu. Bagaimana rasa ketika matahari membakar kulit pucatnya, kala udara di sekitar pembakaran mengelus tubuh mulusnya, saat tangan besar dan hangat menangkup kedua pipi tirusnya. Ia rindu semua itu. Sangat rindu. Namun apa daya, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Ia memohon sampai ratusan tahun pun hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Karena sejak awal ia telah tahu, opsi yang dipilihnya tak akan pernah mengubahnya menjadi manusia … lagi.

.

.

.

Tak terasa satu jam sudah ia merenung di bawah pohon oak yang tumbuh rindang. Bella hendak beranjak dari sana jika saja suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal tak memasuki gendang telingannya. Dari arah utara terlihat seorang gadis cilik berusia tujuh tahun tengah berlari ke arahnya. Di belakangnya terdapat seorang lelaki berkulit pucat dengan senyum tipis di wajah.

"_Mommy~!"_

Gadis itu memeluknya, menjatuhkan tubuhnya dalam rengkuhan wanita yang ia panggil _'mommy' _barusan. Bella tak membalas, tatapannya kosong seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tak akan dimengerti bocah seumuran anaknya. Merasa ini bukan ibunya yang seperti biasa, gadis kecil bernama Renesmee itu bertanya, _"Are you sick, Mommy?"_

Pertanyaan tadi membangunkan Bella dari lamunannya. Senyum terpatri di bibir tipisnya kala menatap manik yang sama persis dengan miliknya, _"I'm fine, dear."_ Ia menjawab sembari meletakkan satu kecupan di dahi putri kecilnya.

Usapan lembut pada pucuk kepala membuat Bella mengadahkan kepalanya. Wajah cemas sang suami adalah panorama yang membias di retina manik madunya. Seketika sentuhan basah menyapu bibir merahnya, menyapu singkat dua selaput yang sudah terbiasa dengan sentuhan itu.

"_Are you okay?"_

Ia hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Senyum kembali menghias paras ayunya ketika ia menyadari satu hal yang dengan bodohnya ia lupakan beberapa saat yang lalu.

_Memang benar tak ada rasa hangat yang menjalar dengan gamang di permukaan tubuh. Tetapi lebih dari itu. Kasih sayang yang Edward dan Renesmee berikan jauh lebih hangat dari kehangatan yang pernah Bella rasa. Walau tak terasa, rasa hangat itu begitu nyata karena diberikan oleh orang-orang tersayang._

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Happy 17th Birthday, Cullen Pendragon! XDD_

_Fiksi ini saya buat khusus untuk ulang tahun salah satu sahabat saya yang-suka-banget-sama-twilight._

_Jujur saya gak pernah sekalipun baca atau nonton twilight (nonton pernah tapi cuma 10 menit pertama), karena itu mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan baik fatal maupun tidak. Saya hanya berguru sama yang-lagi-ultah dan om wiki, teheee~ ;p_

_Oh iya, ini setting-nya sesudah Bella melahirkan dan anak mereka berumur 7 tahun._

_Yosh, **Concrit?**_

**_Sacrifar-kun_**


End file.
